


Descuido

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, PWP, Pretending to be fool, Public Display of Affection, Studying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: "Estudiar con amigos": en algún momento del camino, ese concepto se desvió un poco....sólo un poco. Nada que Tsuna no tenga por sobreentendido.Vamos, que la super intuición del Vongola X no sólo se aplica para deducir intenciones enemigas.Hayato comprendió que de allí en más no podrían ser tan descuidados frente al Décimo.





	Descuido

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben que no es mío, cierto? este manga/anime de gays de closet a.k.a Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Es de Amano Akira
> 
> Yamamoto, aquí semi-basheado, NO es idiota. Aclaro: este PWP tiene fines humorísticos y está ubicado antes de cualquier arco argumental, so, sean felices y háganme felices a mi al comentar(?)

Otro día de estudios tediosos, otro día de clases perdidas en la secundaria ya que no se logra obtener el resultado deseado: aprender; y por consecuencia, otro día más en la casa de la familia Sawada, donde un trío de _mafiosos_ compañeros de clases se dedicaría a repasar lo visto en esa mañana (al menos uno de ellos) y elaborar las actividades  de tarea.

–Voy por unos vasos de jugo. Vuelvo enseguida, chicos– Tsuna se levanta del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina, y como es de esperarse, Gokudera también se alza en aras de _evitarle la molestia_ al Décimo.

–No se preocupe, _Juudaime_ ¡Yo iré por las bebidas!

–N-no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, yo puedo ir, tú quédate estudiando con Yamamoto– haciendo ademanes con la mano, ya fuera de su habitación para no darle campo a mayores ofrecimientos  –En serio, no pasa nada– agrega, al no verle del todo convencido.

Hayato hace una leve mueca de disgusto pero termina cediendo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Si usted lo dice. Veré que puedo hacer con el _idiota del béisbol_

–Bien. Vuelvo en seguida ¡no adelanten mucho sin mí! – baja a tropiezos las escaleras. Hasta que el sonido de los pasos errantes de Tsuna se dejó de escuchar, Yamamoto no se atrevió a hablar.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo, Tsuna regresará en cualquier momento, y puede que no sólo él

– ¡Exactamente por eso, imbécil! Sabes perfectamente que la casa del Décimo siempre está muy concurrida ¡en especial su habitación!

–Entonces vamos al baño

– ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¡Ésta es la casa del Dé- sin permitirle comenzar a alzar la voz, se acerca rápidamente hacia él y le planta un beso juguetón. Por inercia, el Guardián Tormenta le corresponde y separa sus labios en cuanto la lengua del moreno le pide permiso; Takeshi le empuja levemente para recostarlo sobre los cojines a modo de asientos en el suelo y se apartan con un leve jadeo.

–¿No dijiste que íbamos al _baño?_ Grandísimo idiota– Gokudera se queja por costumbre, reincorporándose, desviando la mirada lo suficiente como para no parecer alterado por aquel asalto hormonal.

–Tú dijiste que hoy podía ir a tu casa, no estaba en nuestros planes venir a casa de Tsuna a estudiar matemáticas otra vez– no era una queja, pero Takeshi sabe distinguir cuando Hayato accede a los deseos de Tsunayoshi por una razón o capricho (capricho, en este caso) y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Sobrentendido está que lo dejó de lado por el Vongola Décimo y eso le incomoda un poco.

–¿”Nuestro plan”, dices? No es mi culpa que seas tan corto de mente que no asimiles la trigonometría básica– comienza a alterarse ante los reproches del espadachín, frunciendo el ceño, aún haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener la _voz baja._

–Tsuna tampoco entendió ¿por eso viniste a explicarle, cierto? Porque él te lo pidió– y ahora sí, seguro, eso era un principio de queja –Si Tsuna te pide algo, vas corriendo a cumplírselo– acota, y Gokudera se siente ofendido.

–¡Serás cabrón! ¡No vine aquí a explicarle sólo al Décimo¡ tú también estás mal en matemáticas, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso no me quejé cuando _juudaime_ te invitó a venir! –  “ _Y si repruebas alguna materia te expulsarán del equipo de béisbol”_ piensa agregar, pero calla antes de hablar más de la cuenta y arrepentirse luego. Los ojos de Yamamoto están abiertos de par en par, no se espera una _contra acusación_ como esa, y tampoco le disgusta que Hayato le tome en cuenta. Después de todo, pensar _demasiado_ no es de los pasatiempos del moreno.

Ahora es el turno del japonés de ser considerado con su compañero, pero de otra forma.

–Entonces terminemos de estudiar rápido, debo encargarme de _tu_ problema– se ve complacido y ansioso,  y el sonrojo enojado del guardián explosivo sólo contribuye a traerle más ansiedad. El italiano traga seco, pensando, de manera práctica y sin mucha reserva _cómo echar un polvo rápido y discreto._

_“El bastardo de Yamamoto sabe donde pisar la llaga”_ piensa, resignado en tres y dos de ceder a su deseo o postergarlo para _cumplir su deber._  

Habla al fin, con la voz algo contrariada.

–Como te atrevas a hacer cosas innecesarias, te vuelo en pedazos– advierte seriamente, y deja que Yamamoto le tome por la barbilla y lo amolde a su boca de nuevo, jadeando en silencio al sentir los grados Celsius en la habitación empezar a elevarse.

–V-vamos al baño, rá-pido– sugiere Hayato, quien ya no podría disimular por mucho más tiempo la erección que le punza el pantalón, y menos con el Guardián Lluvia masturbándole sobre la prenda. Comienzan a sudar y a respirar agitadamente, el límite de ese arriesgado juego cronometrado está cerca.

–Te dije que no hicieras nada innecesario, bastardo– observa la sonrisa ávida del otro, así que se apresura a sostenerle fuertemente la mano que estaba a punto de separar el botón de su pantalón. Antes de que Yamamoto objetara algo, escucharon a Tsuna llamar a la puerta.

–Chicos, mi mamá hizo algunos bocadillos ¿tomamos el jugo con algún postre? – automáticamente responden de forma afirmativa, mientras arreglan sus ropas con algo de habilidad aún no consumada ya que no es la primera vez que _estudian_ así.

En unos segundos estuvo en orden lo poco que habían desubicado, y para no levantar sospecha, Gokudera habla fingiendo tranquilidad, casi con aburrimiento:

–Por supuesto, _Juudaime_ ¡Cualquier postre que su madre cocine estará perfecto!

–¡Que sea de chocolate para mi, Tsuna! Haha– agrega, intercambiando miradas cómplices entre su amigo y la puerta del cuarto.

–Bien, entonces dejaré los platos aquí adentro– abre la puerta de su habitación con parsimonia y deja la bandejilla con sus respectivos vasos de jugo a un lado de los cuadernos y libros en la pequeña mesa.  Los guardianes toman largos sorbos tras agradecerle, y de nuevo, luego de echarle una rápida ojeada a sus compañeros, Tsuna se dispone a bajar los escalones para buscar los trozos de pastel prometidos.

–¡Permítame acompañarle, por favor!

Takeshi suspira imperceptiblemente una vez los otros dos mafiosos salen de la habitación: sabe que su volátil camarada sufre un cambio similar a una doble personalidad cuando se trata de su admirado Tsuna, pero sigue algo incómodo al respecto. La puerta sigue abierta, pero decide dividir la vista entre las siluetas de los chicos aún frente a ella y en los _jeroglíficos_ de trigonometría.

En el pasillo, _Dame Tsuna_ se alza discretamente de puntillas para acercarse al oído de su Mano Derecha, dándole la espalda a su Guardián en la habitación. Hayato parece tensarse visiblemente, para luego asentir quedamente con la cabeza.

–…No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, tú sigue estudiando con Yamamoto, vuelvo enseguida– sonríe y se va.

Gokudera se acerca al borde de la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada al espadachín, la cierra y en cuestión de segundos vuelve a abrirla para ingresar tras ella.

–S-sigamos estudiando, y ni se te ocurra distraerte– amenaza _muy convincentemente_ , sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el comentario de su Jefe.

~~

– _Gokudera-kun…supongo que_ – piensa rápidamente que decir– _…habrás ido al baño, pero_ – su respetado Capo estaba susurrándole al oído con algo de vergüenza, y de pronto un miedo paralizante a _ser descubierto_ dejó pasmado al italiano un segundo – _…tienes la cremallera abierta_ – y dicho eso, disimuló lo mejor que pudo cambiando rápidamente el tema, dispuesto a bajar a buscar los pastelillos.

–…No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, tú sigue estudiando con Yamamoto, vuelvo enseguida– sonrió y se fue.

Gokudera se quería morir _o matar a Yamamoto,_ pero optó por cerrar un segundo la puerta, subirse el cierre, suspirar, y abrirla para luego entrar.

~~

Un par de horas después, y luego de lograr consolidar la lección de matemática, al menos para poder terminar la tarea del día siguiente, los dos guardianes se dirigen a casa de Gokudera cuando al beisbolista le llega a la mente un extraño enigma.

–Oye, Gokudera ¿por qué Tsuna tocó la puerta de su propia habitación para entrar? Podría simplemente haber ingresado y ya. Es decir, es raro ¿no? Nadie toca su propia puerta para…

…

Mientras el mayor habla solo, el italiano bombardero procesa rápidamente la curiosa interrogativa, y siente que palidece al _entender la posible respuesta a esa pregunta._

–…¡Y el pastel estaba delicioso! Aunque no suelo comer mucho dulce y…

_¡Desearía ser un idiota cómo Yamamoto!_

Hayato comprendió que de allí en más no podría ser tan descuidado frente al Décimo.

 

 


End file.
